The Last Male nekomata's
by Angel Gremory
Summary: I honestly don't what this is gonna be about but there will be cross dressing and tough love I don't know this is my first ever Fanfic
1. Episode 1

In an abounded house was a boy with long crimson hair that reached all the way to his knees, and two cat ears was sticking out of his head and birthmarks resembling whisker marks on his cheeks and a tail to match, was currently looking for food in the house he was in "Food, food I need food" the boy mumbled as his Stomach growled in hunger, it had been a week since he had eaten. Right now he was digging in a Trash can pulling out cans' old and used bandages' "oh finally I found something to eat" the boy told himself as was now eating a bad Sandwich.

* * *

Rias Gremory and her peerage arrived at the old Abandoned house and were about to enter "Akeno you said you sensed a weak Demonic Energy here, correct?" Rias asked her queen. "Yes for at least a whole week, and its presence is getting weaker and weaker as each day passes" Akeno answered her king "do you think it's a Stray devil?" Yutto Kiba asked quite curious. "No it's way too weak to be one" Akeno answered.

"I can also sense a small Chakra Signature similar to yours Buchou" Koneko answered. "Huh? How can that be? I don't have any other siblings, except my older brother, and he's way too busy to be here being the current Lucifer, unless…" Rias subconsciously pulled out a golden half heart shaped necklace that was hidden in her school uniform.

Akeno frowned seeing her childhood in such a sad state. Rias how come every time you look at that locket you look so heartbroken? I hate seeing you like this" she thought sadly.

Rias shook her head and put the locket back in her Uniform it's not possible he's dead. That is what the Nurses told me when I woke up" she thought sadly. She then saw Akeno looking at her with a frown "Don't worry I'm fine Akeno, there is nothing wrong" she lied as she faked a smile.

"Liar that Smile is so fake, and whatever that locket represent, is hurting you" Akeno whispered only loud enough for Rias to hear"

Rias Stayed Silent.

Yutto coughed loudly to get rid of tension that was in the air "So should we start heading in Buchou?" he asked

Rias Snapped out of her thoughts "Huh? Oh yeah let's head in" she mumbled.

Koneko and Kiba frowned something obviously was wrong with their king.

Rias opened the door and went inside followed by her peerage.

* * *

The boy had just finished his bad sandwich as he heard the front door being opened. "Oh no Humans, I need to hide" he thought in a panic induced rush, as he saw a huge pile of trash he jumped into it, thinking of hiding in it until the humans went away. Humans are bad news, humans always gathered together to form a mob to chase him and then beat him almost to death.

* * *

"This place is gross" Koneko said, making everyone nod in agreement "Let's Search this place quickly and get out of here" Rias ordered.

"Aww crap what do those people want?" The boy whispered. Hey, that red head looks almost like looks like me, except the eyes her looks like a lighter shade of blue than mine, while mine are a bit darker" he thought while watching Rias.

the group then began searching the place "this place looks like a dump" Koneko whispered to herself, as she entered what looked like a kitchen, it had a moldy sink and fridge "Oh what is that smell, rotten cheese?" she covered her nose and began searching for the presence they was looking for.

Kiba went down the hall and entered a room with a panicked expression under his normal smile "whoever lives here come out" he called out. There was no response.

Akeno decided to stay with Rias and get some answers "Alright Rias what is wrong? she asked gently yet in a Serious tone. "It's nothing Akeno don't worry about it, it was a long time ago" Rias whispered. "It's about your son isn't it?" Akeno asked. "Yes Akeno every now and then I dream about that nightmare, holding my dead son in my arms I still can't believe he died in my womb" Rias had tears in her eyes. "I know Rias, I was there, you made me his god mother, Remember?" Akeno answered grabbing Rias into a hug. "I was heartbroken to" she mumbled.

"So that red headed lady name is Rias and purple headed one must be Akeno, and they lost a child. Huh that is so sad no one should loose family like that." The boy whispered.

"I miss him Akeno I really do first I lose my baby then my wife" Rias now crying her eyes out in Akeno arms. "Rias please calm down Kushina would hate to see you suffering like this." Akeno whispered gently. "I am sorry, the only thing I have left of her is this half golden locket" Rias answered. Pulling it out of her uniform once again.

The boys eyes widened seeing half of a golden locket "impossible" the boy mumbled in disbelief as he pulls out his own half of the locket. "They are identical" the boy whispered while looking at his half and then at Rias's half.

Akeno released the hug and looked at the locket "what happened to the other half?" she asked curiously." Well you see, I was angry and during that fit of rage I took the locket split it apart, then I flew up in the sky and I threw them as far away as I could" Rias answered with a regretful tone.

"I see and you regretted doing so and tried to find them but only found half of it right? Akeno asked.

Rias nodded "I am still looking for the other half the locket".

The boy heard enough he took a deep breath as he was still afraid of the Human's and crawled out of the pile of Trash "well Miss Rias you don't have to look anymore I have the other half of your locket.

* * *

**Please Review ok I also wanna thanks to Shaxoom for editing this for me :)**


	2. Episode 2

**"Wow I'm so glad that I have 18 favorite and 30 followers and lastly 7 Reviews and I kinda expected to get none. Thanks for the support everyone that means a lot to me :) Oh! I almost forgot Shaxoom, I know the Difference between chakra and Yokai, I'm going to give it to Rias, Naruto, Koneko and (?) you all should know her, but she is not coming in for a while if y'all know the anime, you should know who it is? Anyway, on with the Story.**

* * *

Rias and Akeno released their hug and was shocked, in front of them was a red headed neko, which they assumed was female because of its long crimson red hair, but Rias was shocked the most, seeing the lost half of the golden locket in the girls hand. "How does this little neko girl have the locket, and how is she holding it? Only someone from the Gremory clan can hold the locket" she thought.

Akeno on the other hand was looking at the girl with sadness in her eyes "she looks so small and fragile the poor thing must be starving" she thought with a frown. Akeno's eyes widened when she felt the small Demonic Energy coming from the neko."Rias… Pst… Rias." She whispered.

Rias was snapped out of her thoughts for the second time that day. "Yeah Akeno what is it?" She asked. Akeno raised an eyebrow at her friend "she is really not being herself today" she thought. She then shook her head and whispered. "What do you mean, "what is it?" Hello! There is another Nekoshou, other than Koneko right in front of us! You know the race that almost went extinct after the incident because of "her" after she went insane using you-know-what?" she stated as it was the most obvious in the world.

* * *

The boy with his super advanced hearing heard everything the black haired girl was saying. "What's a Nekoshou?" he thought looking quite confused.

* * *

"Oh right, sorry Akeno, now let's down to the real thing, shall we?" Rias cleared her throat and began speaking "I am Rias Gremory and this is Himejima Akeno now mind telling us your name and where did you find the locket that you're holding? Because as you see it matches mine" Rias explained holding the locket out to the boy.

"I know Miss Rias I heard yours and Akeno's conversation and after what I heard I decided to return the locket to you and where I found the locket? It was 2 years ago hanging on a side of cliff by a branch. As for my name Umm...I think it's either monster or Naruto." The boy answered honestly.

Rias hearing the second name froze and took a deep breath, and asked "Mi...Mind telling us why you think one of those names is yours?" her voice cracking and letting a sob escaping her throat.

The boy put the locket on the ground and took a few Steps back fearfully and gulped but answered "we..well..I...I..know I'm not Human because I've seen them and they don't have ears on their heads like I do nor a tail and every time they see me they chase me with pitch forks, knifes, guns, stuff like that and they call me Mmonster while chasing me beating me to near death states.

It turned Silent.

...

...

"What about the Naruto name why do you think that is your name?" Akeno whispered.

"Well this is going to sound weird, but listen, when I go to sleep I always had that locket and I dream about this red headed woman She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair that fell down to her ankles with strands that framed both sides of her face. And a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. And her outfit was a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and sandals that have ranged from black to lavender." the boy Explained the best he could.

"Yea that is Definitely Kushina!" Rias and Akeno thought simultaneously as they both Started Sobbing.

"Oh crap I made them cry" the boy started to panic.

**(With Koneko)**

Koneko was still in the Kitchen "Uhh… forget it I'm out of here" she whispered exiting the nasty kitchen and entered the living room but she stopped for two reasons first she winced when the smell of salt tears hit her nose. The second scent made her eyes go wide open as she smelled another Nekoshou "that's it the smell must have gone to my head, and made me start hallucinating" she mumbled as she fainted.

**(With Kiba)**

Kiba was in the room with tears in his eyes as he spotted a rooting rat in mouse trap "Ok this is where I draw the line; I rather face punishment later, than this. Anything is better than this at the moment." He muttered as he summoned a magic circle and vanished.

With the boy Rias, Akeno and a passed out Koneko)

the boy decided to silently sneak out before things went bad "Sorry for making you cry Miss Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno " the boy thought as he left the house quickly as possible.

* * *

"So Kushina our Baby girl is still alive and you've been watching over her the whole time haven't you?" Rias whispered to herself.

"She's Alive, she's Alive, she's Alive." Akeno kept repeating over and over.

"Listen swee-" Rias stopped her sentence and looked around the room and noticed her baby had ran away from her, and godmother.

"NARUTO" Rias screamed at the top of her lungs as she began running at full speed with Akeno right behind her.

* * *

**Well that is it for this Episode also they just think he is a girl because of his long hair but he's Not please Review :)**


End file.
